Mission Complete
by Apurvachan
Summary: Camiko's world comes crashing down when her own Taichou suggests her name for an indefinite mission to the world of living. Will she ever be able to confess her for Hitsugaya? HitsugayaXOC


**Mission Complete (A Toshiro Hitsugaya one shot for aGOREYdemise13)**

Name: Camiko Fynn

Age: looks 16 (like 167 years? I don't know)

Zanpaktou: Ridere Tomukana (Smile Tomukana) and I decided to just give you links to pictures because it would be easier.  
So here's what the sword looks like: art/Hollow-Witch-93672474

Appearance of Camiko: again a link: imgres?q=anime+girls+with+brown+hair&start=213&hl=en&gbv=2&biw=1536&bih=697&tbm=isch&tbnid=KRVFdk1BYNlA-M:&imgrefurl= anime_girls/collection%3Fid%3D527250&docid=gcZE84ZHomTgFM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=300&ei=o1gvT86mNKiviQLIruytCg&zoom=1&chk=sbg&iact=hc&vpx=740&vpy=357&dur=71&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=149&ty=160&sig=111087560137037425559  
(but she would never wear a skirt but pretend they are shorts)

Squad: 10 seat 3

Likes: sleep, the dark, spring, eating  
dislikes: bright light, being alone, spiders, and letting people done

Personality: shy in groups or with anyone except close friend where she is random and loud (Like Yachiru, Kenny and Rangiku) respectful and clumsy, quiet but strong

Crush: Toshiro Hitsugaya.

One shot start:

The white haired Shinigami tried concentrating on the paperwork in front of him. Hard, real hard. But the sounds which had been mere background music a few minutes ago had now transformed into an ear shattering opera. Hitsugaya's brow twitched menacingly, as his teal eyes furrowed deeper in frustration. He tried with all his might to ignore the cause of his disturbance but failed miserably, barely controlling the urge to break the quill in his hand and throw it at his third seat. He sighed resolutely as the quill finally snapped in his grasp and he got up in a swift motion to approach the sleeping form of Camiko Fynn. "Camiko," he called out to her. No response, the drone of her snoring continued. "Camiko," he said a bit louder, nudging her slumped shoulder. He only got a grunt in response before another snore escaped the said girl's mouth. "CAMIKO!" the twitching vein finally popped as Toshiro Hitsugaya lost his cool and screamed the name of his sleeping third seat.

She got up with a jerk and sent the heap of paperwork flying all over the place; the ink bottle hit the floor, splattering the ground as well as a great portion of Hitsugaya's hakama with the blue ink. The temperature in the room seemed to fall quite a notch and Camiko was grateful that she hadn't been slain by Hyorinmaru, yet. "Oops?" she squeaked meekly, as her Taichou gave her a steely glare. "The next time you want to fall asleep in my office, make sure you bring with you a pair of mufflers because if I catch you snoring like a middle aged man again, I swear that my hakama will be splattered with blood instead of ink!" he bellowed at the top of his lungs. She gulped visibly before muttering an apology, "Sorry Taichou." Seeing her melancholic face, Toshiro felt his own anger slipping and decided that maybe, he had spoken too much. But before he could say anything, a smirking Matsumoto called out, "Taichou, you really do need anger management classes, you know that?" the vein returned and Toshiro was sure that it would burst soon if he didn't get his busty lieutenant to shut up. "Not as much as you need a new wardrobe", he glared at her.

But the glare was soon dissolved into a gasp for breathe as he was pulled into a tight hug, his face squished between Rangiku's twin assets. "Let me go!" "C'mon Taichou, admit it. You need some hugs and love. Though I bet Miko-chan would give them better." She smirked at this statement while Camiko turned a beet root red. Even though he was buried, barely able to breathe, his face had warmed up and this hadn't gone unnoticed. "And you do enjoy the view don't you?" she asked in a flirty manner. He managed to get out of her death grip only to glare daggers at her. "I am rather reminded of another view where paperwork came flying on top of me from the cupboard that you have been hiding it into. Pending paperwork if I may add." He snapped, crossing his arms on his chest. Rangiku stalled for a moment, worry creasing her forehead before a devilish grin spread across her face. Both Camiko and Hitsugaya knew that this only meant trouble. "I can't help it that you are so short, Shiro-Chan. I wouldn't be surprised if the paperwork buried you alive." Her smirk only grew wider as she ran out of the office with a resounding "MATSUMOTO!" filling the squad 10 barracks.

"Stupid, disrespectful, shameless…" Hitsugaya muttered as his third seat watched, amusedly, as he paced towards his desk while adding a long list of 'colourful compliments' for his lieutenant. "I think I will see where she has gone off to." Camiko bowed lightly before rushing towards the shoji door. "Make sure that she stays out", was all that she heard him say in response as she took leave of the white haired Shinigami. Looking left and right, she wondered where her busty friend had disappeared and keeping in mind her love of sake at odd times she would definitely be with either Kira or Shuuhei. Lighting up at the thought of meeting them, Camiko hurried towards the 5th Squad, her dark Shihakusho flailing behind her. Laughter ensuing from a closed shoji confirmed her judgement and when she opened it, the room revealed Shuuhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira and Matsumoto Rangiku laughing on a joke; an array of sake cups having piled up on the table. "Cammiiiiiko…" Shuuhei slurred and it wasn't hard to decipher that he was drunk senseless. Matsumoto appeared sober enough to pat the seat next to her, gesturing the brown haired girl to sit beside her.

"Soooo…" she prolonged the word with a mischievous glint in her eyes, "How's our icy lil-_hic_-capt'n doing?" the female lieutenant hiccupped. Camiko blushed visibly, wondering why on earth she had confided in Rangiku about her teeny weeny crush on Toshiro. "I don't know what you are talking about!" she replied in a voice louder than usual. "Yeah yeah, we know." Shuuhei answered with a wink. "Yeah, we all know that you have loved Hitsugaya Taichou ever since you entered the Gotei 13 and believe me, it's not that hard for us to miss the obvious, however you might pretend it to be!" Kira added, confirming Camiko's fears. "Ran-Chan!" she wined as Rangiku laughed throatily. "How many people did you let this 'little information' slip?" she asked in a fearful tone. "Well not a lot many people know of it", Camiko sighed with relief, "Maybe the entire Gotei 13." Matsumoto added in a sheepish tone. "WHAT?" it was unusual for Camiko to actually scream at anyone given her shy nature but this case was an exception. "Rangiku Matsumoto, you are going to pay for this! Ridere Tomukana!" she unsheathed her Zanpakutou directing it to her best friend. "Whoa whoa! Easy there girl, you know that thing could hurt someone?" Rangiku asked in a playful tone raising her hands in front of her, as if admitting defeat, though momentarily.

"You should have thought about that before you…" but she couldn't complete her sentence as a hell butterfly flew towards her. She outstretched a finger on which it sat promptly, delivering its message before departing again. Matsumoto would have continued pulling her leg had she not seen the serious expression on the 3rd seat's face. "Why so serious Camiko-Chan?" Kira asked her in a concerned manner. "Yamamoto Sotaichou has called for me. I must depart immediately." She bowed taking their leave before flash stepping her way towards the 1st Division barracks. On reaching the Sotaicho's chambers she knocked once before an old, gruff voice told her to enter. The well-built form of Genryusai Yamamoto came into view with his loyal Lieutenant, Chojiro Sasakibe flanking his presence. "3rd seat Fynn Camiko." "Hai!" Camiko replied in readiness, "You have been appointed to the town of Karakura for an indefinite period to assist substitute Shinigami Kurosaki Ichigo in extermination of increasing Hollows. You must depart immediately and await orders for your return. Report to your Taichou regularly for abnormalities." Old man Yamamoto could be serious at all times but his face softened as he studied the young girl in front of him. "Hai, Sotaichou!" bowing deeply Camiko left for her Squad with a heavy heart.

"Hey Camiko-Chan, why the long face?" an enthusiastic Shunsui asked, propping his straw hat up with his thumb. "I have to go on a mission to Karakura for an indefinite period", she replied with a frown. He looked at her melancholic face and decided to lighten her mood. "Well look on the brighter side, you will get to travel away from this boring life, look at it as a new adventure of sorts. And plus I have heard that the sake of the living world is really good!" he added with a wink. Camiko managed a small smile as he led her towards her Squad, slinging an arm around her shoulder in a brotherly manner. "How come you are coming to our barracks Taichou?" Camiko asked. "Oh I have some paper work to be delivered to your dear little Shiro-Chan." He added with a wink which set her cheeks aflame, "But I don't see any papers in your hand." She stated the obvious fact. "Because I said it is to be delivered not that it is completed. My dear Nanao-Chan isn't well so they are pending" he pouted lightly but it was a well-known fact that he was a lazy slacker and was the worst when it came to submitting paper work on time. "Ah there's Shiro-Chan!" Shunsui exclaimed when the white haired Shinigami came into their view, sitting on his desk, a stack of paper work in front of him.

"Our dear little Camiko-Chan has been assigned to Karakura town, Shiro-Chan!" Shunsui had decided that his target for the day was Toshiro. "Yes, I know that. I recommended her name for the mission." Toshiro answered without looking up from his work. "_You_ suggested my name to Yamamoto Sotaichou?" the incredulous 3rd seat asked him. "As a matter of fact, yes. And if you don't hurry up, you will be late for preparing for the mission." He said his teal eyes still not leaving the paper in front of him. Not believing what she had heard, Camiko rushed out of the office; tears of denial already stinging her eyes. "You shouldn't have done this Toshiro. You will regret it." The serious tone of Shunsui Kyoraku took even Hitsugaya by surprise as he saw the flirty man give him a look of disdain. Camiko rushed towards her room, tears falling freely down her cheeks now that she was alone. Rubbing her cheeks indignantly she set out to prepare for the impending mission, even though the tears showed complete disregard to her wiping and continued streaking her cheeks.

Sniffing slightly she wondered how her Taichou, whom she had trusted so much could have done this? Had she become such a burden on his shoulders that he refused to bear her any more, dismissing her to the confines of a lonely life away from her friends, away from _him_? Did he feel so sick of her company, however much irritating she might be at times that he was pushing her away from himself to point of no return? "May be he just doesn't love me as much as I love him." The enormity of these words stung like a sword in the gut and Camiko couldn't help the batch of fresh tears that sprung in her eyes like blossoming petals of a lily. "Oh Toshiro, why?" she asked the empty room as if urging it to answer instead. She curled up into a ball on the couch, crying herself to sleep, the preparations for the mission having been left half-heartedly. Watching this scene unfold in front of her eyes, Rangiku Matsumoto decided that enough was enough and it was about time that she interrupted this chain of events from taking any further course. She just couldn't watch her best friend being miserable while her Taichou sat stupidly, locked away unawares in his armour of cold indifference.

Setting to work, Matsumoto swiftly entered the office of Toshiro Hitsugaya, the place where she would normally do anything to avoid meeting him. Observing that her coast was clear, she approached his desk with careful steps only to feel another presence near her. Whipping around, ready to face the wrath of her Taichou, she was mildly surprised when she saw the smiling form of Shunsui Kyoraku. "What?" he asked her when she raised her eyebrows at him, "I couldn't watch her like that when he so obviously likes her, though he is too much of a butt head to admit it." Rangiku grinned widely before exclaiming, "Glad to hear that, at least someone is thinking straight! Well, we are on the same cause, brother!" "I will help you only if you stop calling me brother. It's too demeaning!" Shunsui pouted again. The two quickly got to work with very few words exchanged. If only they showed the same zest for paperwork! But still, it was for a good cause and they were doing it for love.

Toshiro returned to his office late in the evening having just attended a meeting with Yamamoto Sotaichou. Even though he had respect for the Head Commander, he had to admit that the old man was losing his steam, literally. Which person in their sane mind would use a Zanpakutou like Ryujin Jakka for heating kettles to make tea? He groaned mentally at the paper work but someone had to do it and his Lieutenant was of no use what so ever. He sighed as he approached his desk and was mildly surprised when he found that the paper work that was pending had been completed miraculously and a small note had been left instead. "Meet me tomorrow morning at 6 near Sokyoku Hill." It was signed anonymously and staring at the finished paper work with heightened curiosity and gratitude Toshiro left his office in a happy state of mind.

The next morning was a pleasant one with the sun shining on the dew kissed grass sending dragonflies buzzing everywhere. Toshiro Hitsugaya took in these details which he would have normally overlooked; the day was unnaturally bright and he couldn't help but smile a little to himself. Reaching the top of Sokyoku Hill he was surprised to find a figure already waiting there. Overcome by curiosity, he approached the person whose dark form proved to be a striking contrast against the white expanse of the morning sky. Hearing the echo of his nearing footsteps, the figure turned to reveal the person he least expected to be there. "3rd Seat Camiko, what are you doing here?" he asked, surprise lacing his voice. "I could ask you the same question Taichou. Were you the one who wrote the letter?" she asked him in a tone unlike herself. "What letter? I didn't write anything; in fact I received one myself stating that I was supposed to meet the person here. I thought it was you since you were here but it appears I am mistaken." "Apparently…" she trailed off in an uncertain manner. "Taichou, you do know that I am leaving now and I might not come back", she asked the one thing that had been bugging her. "Yes, why do you ask?" the words hurt but she still heard them never the less. "Nothing", was all she managed before letting her gaze fall to the ground.

A sudden revelation flickered through the male Shinigami's teal eyes as he noticed the tear streaking across his 3rd seat's pale skin. Lifting her chin up with a finger whilst forcing her to look in his eyes he spoke in a manner that stunned Camiko, "Did you expect me to ask you to wait? Or to be careful? Or did you think that in my anger I was sending you away to the human world? How could I do that to the one thing most precious to me in the world?" his raw emotions and drastic words made her do something that she would have never done otherwise. Rising on her tiptoes she grabbed Toshiro with sudden force, crashing her soft lips onto his cold ones and making the 1Oth Division Taichou stumble in shock. Quickly regaining his senses he returned the kiss with as much fervour and passion as held by his words, saying through his actions what had been playing in his mind since the past many months. Breaking away for air the two looked longingly into each other's. "I will miss you." Camiko whispered in a voice which was heard only by Hitsugaya.

"Why should you?" he asked while a smirk played on his lips. Bending so that he was whispering in her ear, "I am coming with you", he replied. Disbelief crossed her features before she lightly punched him on the arm. "Idiot!" she exclaimed while beaming. "Is that a way to talk with your superiors?" Hitsugaya questioned her with mock anger. "Maybe. You can punish me if you want to, that is if you are able to catch me", with a wink she flitted away from him towards the awaiting Senkaimon, Toshiro following closely on her heels with a smile, unbridled from worries, etched on his face. Overlooking the two lovers chasing each other happily across the open hill, from a distance a jubilant Matsumoto and grinning Shunsui high fived each other celebrating over a mission completed successfully.


End file.
